Voices
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: Carlos's memory is gone. His only link to his past lies in a mysterious figure who refuses to tell him her name. With an all consuming storm cloud low on the horizon, will Carlos figure himself out in time? Or will he be swept away?
1. Her

_Hear her voice in my head..._

* * *

CARLOS

* * *

"You'll never be good enough!" Cruella

* * *

"Why won't you just die already?!" Cruella

* * *

"Where did you get that scar, boy?! Answer me!" Cruella

* * *

"Who gives you shelter?! A roof over your head?! You damn ingrate! Get me my furs!" Cruella

* * *

"You're going to stay in here until you learn not to cross Cruella De Vil!" Cruella

* * *

CLANG. A torn leg. Cover it up with long pants.

CRASH. A bleeding head. Dizzy doesn't ask questions.

FWOOSH. A burned arm. Mother threw out a leather coat. Evie will make it look entirely different.

SHINK. Make the pain go away, sweet steel.

* * *

Carlos won't move. Can't. He's nearly dead, so moving wouldn't help. Swirling masses of colors surround him. Is this what it feels to die? Brownish-blue is the last color he sees.

* * *

"He's losing vitals!"

"His heart is failing!"

"We need a transfusion!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Carlos, stay with me. Please."


	2. My Name Is

_"Carlos, stay with me. Please."_

* * *

Those were the last words he heard from me. My last words to him before he forgot. The hit to the head he took when he fell off the railing into the bushes, and then on the sidewalk messed up something in his brain. So he forgot.

* * *

"Oh, Carlos! You're okay!" A brunette runs into my room. I don't know her.

"Who are you?" She pauses. Did I say the wrong thing? She looks sad.

"What? Do you not remember?" I shake my head no, then remember that it hurts to move. "Oh." The way she says it makes her seem small.

She claps her hands. "Well, I knew you back then, so that's all that matters!"

"But who are you? What's your name?" I furrow my eyebrows, then remember it hurts to do that too.

"Um..." She taps her chin. "Oh, I know! You can call me Kate!" She smiles.

"'call me'; then, you're name isn't actually Kate? Why won't you tell me your real name?" Grr. Everything hurts.

"Because you have to remember it yourself!"

* * *

I closed the door behind me, remembering that he and I will be playing a game of chess, now. Around him, I need to be Kate, a self assured girl who knows a lot about Carlos de Vil. But I don't know much about this new Carlos...

But I will soon!

* * *

She is a puzzle to me...

She said as she left, 'Let the game begin', so are we playing a game against one another?

The nurse came in after she left. I asked her 'What's the name of that girl who was with me? The brunette?'; and all she replied with was 'She said for me to call her "Kate" when you asked about her or talked about her. She also told me to tell you, "I knew you'd ask about me! You always were so curious about everything!" if you asked for her name. I think she has you figured out, honey!'

The doctor told me to try to think about Kate, and any other visitors I got, as much as possible because maybe they'd trigger a memory from Before.

I'm referencing time as Before and After, so my memories don't get confused.

I hope I get a visitor sometime soon.

* * *

"So, Carlos is AOK, but he's lost all of his memories. I want people to visit him one by one or in groups of twos, so as not to overwhelm him. I gave him a journal, so don't be surprised if he just starts writing in the middle of your sentence. Also, when you talk about me or to me when we're visiting him, please call me Kate, okay?" she said to all of Carlos' friends.

"But, why? Didn't you tell him your name was **********?" Evie asked.

"No. The doctor told me that Carlos would remember better if we challenged him to think about his past. He has to try and think back to before the accident. So I asked him to guess my name, but until then he could call me Kate. He's allowed one guess every time we see one another, and in return, I tell him one piece of information about him or me, or one story about something he did. I know it's weird but... if it helps him remember then we'll continue to play this game until he wins." She shrugged. "Is that cool with everyone?"

* * *

 ** _I'm ending it there._**

 ** _Feel free to guess who she is down below!_**

 ** _LOL, Zebras!_**

 ** _Tribs, OUT!_**


End file.
